mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Creatures/Gallery
Ahuizotl Read It and Weep Helpless Daring Do S2E16.png Ahuizotl prevails S2E16.png Ahuizotl about to pull lever S2E16.png Ahuizotl leaves S2E16.png Daring Do snatching the statue S2E16.png Daring Do Victorious S2E16.png Cerberus It's About Time Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|Cerberus appears. Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png|A hungry Cerberus gnawing on the ice cream store. Twilight facing the Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus facing off against Twilight. Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Fluttershy calming Cerberus. Cerberus looking at a ball S2E20.png|Cerberus looking at a ball. Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|Cerberus chasing the ball. Changeling See also Queen Chrysalis/Gallery. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Changeling swarm S2E26.png|Group of Changelings. S02E26 changling army.png|Changelings guarding the Elements of Harmony. S2E26 Changeling classes.png|Captain of the Changelings? Chrysalis's introductory shot S2E26.png|Chrysalis changing to her true form. Changelings smashing the shield 2 S2E26.png|Smashing the force field Changelings striking down S2E26.png|Changelings charging at the main 6. Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png|Changelings with main 6 ponies' appearances. Cockatrice Stare Master Cockatrice2 S01E17.png|Full view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice3 S01E17.png|Side view of the Cockatrice. Cockatrice1 S01E17.png|A Cockatrice using its magic gaze. Cockatrice1.png|Fluttershy nearly turned to stone, uses her stare on the cockatrice. Diamond Dogs See Diamond Dogs/Gallery. Draconequus See Discord/Gallery. Dragon See also Spike/Gallery and Garble/Gallery. Dragonshy The dragon and Twilight.png S1EP07 Dragon Nose Error.png Rarity looking up at dragon S1E7.png Rarity sucks up.png Rarity patting dragon S1E7.png Handsome Dragon.png Rarity scared dropping jewels S1E7.png Get out.png Angry dragon is angry.png Fluttershy walking up to the dragon S1E07.png Fluttershy staring down the dragon.png Fluttershy looks at the dragon in the eye S1E07.png The dragon explaining.png|"But that rainbow one kicked me." Fluttershy 'I'm sorry for that' S1E7.png Fluttershy facing the dragon S1E17.png Fluttershy Confronting Dragon S1E07.png Crying dragon.png|Crying dragon. Dragon flies away.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Little and Large S1E24.png Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png Spike running from fire S1E24.png Dragon Quest (This section only features images of dragons who don't have their own galleries.) Ponies watching the dragon migration S2E21.png Dragons flying S2E21.png SpikeWaddlesAwayS2E321.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png Two dragons S2E21.png Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Spike with beard S2E21.png Group of dragons S2E21.png Spike going up S2E21.png SpikeTripsS2E21.PNG The adult dragons S2E21.png Dragon breathing fire S2E21.png The teenage dragons S2E21.png Garble fighting with brown dragon S2E21.png Spike meeting the dragons S2E21.png Teenage Dragons.png Brown dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Dragons laughing at Spike S2E21.png Purple dragon mocking Spike S2E21.png Garble with the other teen dragons S2E21.png Pony in a dragon costume.png Haha yea hilarious.png Dragons cheering S2E21.png White dragon belching fire S2E21.png Belch fire S2E21.png Purple dragon about to belch fire S2E21.png Belch fire 2 S2E21.png Brown dragon belching fire S2E21.png Dragons cheering 2 S2E21.png Smoke coming out of brown dragon's mouth S2E21.png Spike about to belch S2E21.png Garble telling the other dragons S2E21.png S2E21 dragon three.png S2E21 Crackle.png S2E21 Spike is the winner.png Dragons Initiate Spike S02E21.png Dragons talking to Spike S2E21.png Trio of dragons S2E21.png Looking over phoenix nest S2E21.png Trio of dragons looking down on nest S2E21.png Dragons chasing baby phoenixes S2E21.png Garble pointing S2E21.png Dragons getting shined S2E21.png Dragons hitting tree S2E21.png Dragons in front of Spike S2E21.png Dragons seeing Spike S2E21.png Spike refuses to smash egg S2E21.png Three dragons laughing S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Fruit bat Apple Family Reunion S03E08 strawberry bats.png Griffon See also Gilda/Gallery and Gustave Le Grand/Gallery. The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The library S3E1.png|Griffon statues Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Hydra Feeling Pinkie Keen Behind you Twilight S1E15.png The Hydra S1E15.png Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png Hydra.png Running from the Hydra.png Manticore Friendship is Magic, part 2 ManticoreIntimidationEOH.png|A Manticore appears. Manticore attacking Rarity S01E02.png|A Manticore attacking Rarity. Rarity kicking the manticore S1E2.PNG|Rarity kicking the Manticore. Rarity cross eyed S1E2.png|The Manticore roaring. ApplejackManticore.png|Applejack riding the Manticore. ManticoreFull.png|Full view of the Manticore. Manticore licking Fluttershy's mane S1E02.png|The Manticore thanking Fluttershy with licks. Fluttershy being licked again S01E02.png|... still thanking... Other Manticore Derpy Sketch.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of a Manticore. Minotaur See Iron Will/Gallery. Parasprite Swarm of the Century Parasprite close-up S1E10.png Fluttershy meets a parasprite S1E10.png Parasprite smelling apple S1E10.png Fluttershy feeds a parasprite S01E10.png Parasprite about to eat bucket of apples S1E10.png|It's hungry. Eating all the apples S1E10.png Parasprite with empty bucket S1E10.png Fluttershy "I guess you were hungry" S1E10.png|"I guess you were hungry." Parasprite burrowing in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png First parasprite in Fluttershy's mane S1E10.png|*purr* Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|"You're the cutest thing ever. I can't wait to show you to my friends." Twilight "They're amazing!" S1E10.png|"They're amazing!" Twilight thinks the parasprite can be Spike's companion S1E10.png|"Besides, it'll be nice to have a companion for Spike so he won't bother me so much while I'm studying." New parasprites again S1E10.png Rainbow Dash cuddles a Parasprite S01E10.png Pinkie aghast at Rainbow and Rarity receiving Parasprites S1E10.png ShockedTwilight S01E10.png Spike bed parasprites s01e10.png Spike parasprites wake up s01e10.png Rogue Parasprite lifts book in Twilight's library S1E10.png Spike parasprite mountain s01e10.png Rainbow awaken S01E10.png Rainbow Dash surrounded by parasprites S1E10.png Rainbow liked S01E10.png Rainbow flapping S01E10.png Rainbow arms S01E10.png Rainbow head S01E10.png Rainbow Dash parasprite bikini S1E10.png Rainbow beard S01E10.png Rarity smiling at parasprites S1E10.png Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png Rarity looking at belching parasprite S1E10.png Rarity disgusted by parasprite reproduction S1E10.png Fluttershy's cottage filled with parasprites S1E10.png Twilight imagines Celestia attacked by parasprites S1E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png UpsideDownFacePinkie S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png Fluttershy hid a parasprite S1E10.png Fluttershy embarrassed S1E10.png Fluttershy is sorry S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png Rarity oh noes S01E10.png Rarity O.o S01E10.png Rarity Naughty! S01E10.png Rarity screaming S01E10.png HeroPinkie S01E10.png Rarity Screaming harder S01E10.png Parasprite Zecora S1E10.png DerpyTwilight S01E10.png Pinkie Pie instruments S1E10.png Pinkie leading parasprites out of Ponyville S1E10.png Pinkie Pie saving the day S01E10.png Magic Duel Parasprite S3E05.png Parasprite eating all the pies S3E05.png Parasprite creates another parasprite S3E05.png Two parasprites S3E05.png Phoenix See also Philomena/Gallery. Dragon Quest Phoenix on a nest S2E21.png Phoenixes looking at each other S2E21.png|A male and female Phoenix mates. Phoenixes looking at each other 2 S2E21.png|The mates up-close. Flaming phoenixes chase after Spike S2E21.png|Phoenixes engulfing themselves in fire. Baby phoenixes S2E21.png|Phoenix hatchlings. Phoenix behind Garble S2E21.png Baby phoenix on Garble's arm S2E21.png|Baby phoenixes. Three baby phoenix on Garble's head S2E21.png|Garble has the best hat. Baby phoenixes blowing raspberry S2E21.png|Phoenixes are best trolls. Phoenix rising in front of the moon S2E21.png|Phoenix by moonlight. Phoenix chasing Spike S2E21.png Phoenix looking behind S2E21.png Phoenix going back S2E21.png Phoenixes going away with the baby phoenixes.png Phoenixes close-up S2E21.png Phoenix sunburst 1 S2E21.png|Phoenix using flash. Phoenix sunburst 2 S2E21.png Phoenix ray attack S2E21.png Peewee just hatched Se2Ep21.png|Peewee, a newborn Phoenix. Quarray eel May the Best Pet Win! S2E07 Rainbow Dash flying around the Quarray eel.png QuarrayEels.png Bat in nose.png Eagle in Eel.png Owl in Eel.png Sea serpent Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sea serpent 'What a world' S1E02.png|"What a world!" Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Rarity and the Sea serpent S01E02.png Rarity standing in front of serpent S1E2.png Rarity nom S01E02.png|Close-up of his scales. Sea serpent and his new mustache S1E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png|Helping the ponies cross the river. Timberwolf Family Appreciation Day Timberwolves gathering S2E12.png|A pack of Timberwolves. Timberwolves zap apple orchard S2E12.png|Timberwolves spotting a young Granny Smith. Granny Smith chased by a Timberwolf S2E12.png|Timberwolves chasing Granny Smith. Timberwolf chasing Granny.png|The same scene, but without sepia tone. Timberwolves frightened by clanging pots S2E12.png|Timberwolves being scared off by clanging pots. Timberwolf howling S2E12.png|A Timberwolf howling at the moon. Spike at Your Service Glowing eyes peering out of the forest S3E9.PNG Spike running away from the Timberwolves S3E9.png The sight of a Timberwolf S3E9.png The Timberwolf hit by a rock S3E9.png Spike running from the timberwolves S3E9.png Timberwolves growling at Spike S3E9.png Timberwolf looking to the side S3E9.png Timberwolf taunting Spike S3E9.png Applejack running away from the Timberwolf S3E9.png Timberwolf crouching S3E9.png The timberwolves and Spike S3E9.png S3E9 king timberwolf 2.png S3E9 king timberwolf 1.png Ursa Boast Busters Ursatale.png|A light description from Trixie. Trixie attempting to vanquish the Ursa minor S1E6.png|The Ursa minor. Trixie "wait" S01E06.png|Ursa minor in front of Trixie. Twilight soothes the Ursa S01E06.png Ursa sucking on the bottle S01E06.png Ursa major holding an ursa minor S1E06.png|An Ursa major from Boast Busters. Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Ursa S1E06 thumb.png Magic Duel Trixie showing a flashback of her with the Ursa Minor S3E5.png Other Ursa scary by fyre flye-d4axk45.jpg|Lauren Faust's sketch of an Ursa major and minor Windigo Hearth's Warming Eve Windigoes look on S2E11.png Windigoes attack S2E11.png Windigo closeup S2E11.png Windigos after the snowball fight S02E11.png Windigoes above S2E11.png Windigo with glowing eyes S2E11.png Defeating the Windigoes S2E11.png|Windigos being defeated. Category:Character gallery pages